The invention relates generally to power-driven conveyors and more particularly to roller transfers between conveyors.
In the parcel-handling industry masses of parcels and envelopes are conveyed to processing stations that perform specific functions, such as applying or reading labels. Many such processing stations can handle only one parcel at a time. Singulators convert a mass flow of parcels into a single file. But often parcels in a mass flow are stacked atop one another. And singulators, which singulate the flow, are not normally designed to unstack stacked parcels.